The present invention relates to a door lock, and more particularly to one with an alarm switch.
Conventionally, door locks are used for keeping a door locked. However, most conventional door locks are still vulnerable to such physical assaults by burglars or thieves as picking, dismantling, and prying. A burglar or thief attempting to enter a room through a locked entrance usually intends that his assault be unnoticed and quickly done. He would be discouraged from trying to break into the room if an early alarm signal were produced when the door lock was being assaulted. So far, conventional door locks are not provided with any means for producing such an alarm signal.
Therefore, it is the main object of the present invention to provide a door lock with an alarm switch, which is capable of activating an alarm system when the door lock is being picked, dismantled, or pried.